Lucy Desmond
Personal life/Information Relationships Stuart Pot (Stusy) * Summary: '''Stuart Pot is the partner to Lucy, who she first met in 2017. The pair spend practically every day of their lives together, often making hilarious conversation or laying all over one another. They're the type of couple that make other people definitely stare, hopefully for the right reasons. Not only this, they're each other's muses, and have each others hearts. * '''First Meeting: '''In the original Stusy timeline, Lucy and Stuart meet in the late afternoon of the 30th of October. Immediately, Lucy was enticed by Stuart's flirtatious, humorous attempts to get her attention. She admired and was attracted to his confidence, and though she won't admit it, the pretentious ego he portrayed. Shortly after their introductions, Lucy began to reciprocate - both confusing and surprising Stuart. The pair exchanged suggestive comments, eventually leading them to engage in something a little more than friendly. After that experience, the two parted, only to discover that they attend the same school. Within the same week, the two took their connection further, and Lucy gave Stuart his first intimate experience with a female. It didn't take long before the pair were head over heels, bonding over anything and everything, then in absolutely no time, making the decision to commit themselves romantically. The rest is history, however it's clear that a one-night stand developed into something much more meaningful. * '''Relationship: '''Lucy and Stuart are completely inseparable and wholeheartedly hopelessly devoted to one another. She would follow him to the ends of the earth and further, and knows he would do the same for her. The two have a very intimate and deep connection, always on the same wavelengths - even when they might not agree on something. Becoming an item since the very first day they met, the two have always had a fast-paced relationship, wasting no time to settle down with one another and becoming engaged within months. Sticking with each other at every occasion, the tearing of their relationship was sure to completely break the two of them. During the almost decade long period of time the two are apart, Lucy finds herself with longtime best friend Charlie Pearsons. As it is that this relationship does not have a necessarily happy ending, fate would have it that Stuart and Lucy would find each other again in a time of need. From the reunion onwards, the pair marry as they had intended to for years, and settle down. The happy marriage leads to six children, and a somehow even more powerful love. '''Charlie Pearsons (''Choosy)'' * Summary: '''Charlie Pearsons is a longtime friend and also partner of Lucy, depending on the timeline and timestamp. The two share the same music taste, movie taste, food taste and probably anything else you can think of. They're incredibly compatible, whether that be as friends or partners. Lucy is very aware of this, and has always had moments where she feels like sparks have flown. * '''First Meeting: '''Lucy first encountered the deviously charming Charlie at a park whilst on a date with her fiancé, Stuart Pot. It took Charlie and Lucy no time to become well acquainted, claiming themselves fast friends. Lucy could read Charlie like a book, and found him entertaining from the very start. The better she got to know and understand him, the more chemistry she found began to exist. * '''Relationship: '''Within their friendship, Charlie is a protector whilst Lucy is a nurturer. As she does with everybody, Lucy takes the time to level with Charlie - however, like stated before, feels a deeper connection. Charlie takes care of Lucy as she does with him, taking drastic measures when need be to protect her. This is returned by Lucy always leaving her door open to Charlie, giving him the home life she so desperately wishes for him. After Stuart leaves Crawley, Charlie's presence at Lucy's house becomes more prominent and consistent. This ultimately deepens their bond, and eventually leads to a romantic relationship pursuing. In 2019, the pair decide to commit themselves to each other after a sentimental night in which Charlie confesses the truth about his father to Lucy. She accepts his honesty and situation, and the two spend the night together. Their relationship is intimate, desperate and very full of love....up until things start to take a turn. In the final years that Charlie and Lucy are together, the feelings and connection begin to grow cold. Fights begin to break out over small disagreements, which lead to bigger, more aggressive ones. The intimacy becomes lost in the toxicity of the relationship, especially when Charlie's drug use becomes more showcased. With his substance use becoming more frequent, the relationship loses its value. The final straw for the couple however, is Lucy falling pregnant with an unplanned child. Whilst she wishes to have the baby regardless of it's surprise conception, Charlie is strong in his view points, demanding he is not cut out to be a father, nor does he ever intend to be. This leads to the biggest argument they have both possibly ever engaged in, and results in Lucy's haunting decision to abort the baby, not wanting to bring a child into the world without a present, willing father. The aftermath of hurt from both of them tears them apart, Lucy being disappointed and upset with Charlie, and Charlie being disappointed in himself. It is ultimately this situation that leads to a final argument in which Lucy decides to walk out, stating she is staying with a friend until she can comprehend the relationship, and determine what the healthiest thing to do would be. In his fit of rage and conflicted emotions, Charlie hits Lucy, which he deeply regrets - but it's enough to make her not want to be touched in an intimate way again, considering all the other unpleasant factors piling up on top of this moment. However Lucy is too late by the time she returns, she finds Charlie unconscious - overdosed on drugs. Regardless of all the negativity between the two, Lucy immediately feels closer than ever to him, and desperately tries to bring him back before accepting he has passed, leading her to mourn terribly for numerous months, falling in a dark pit of depression. Lucy still thinks of Charlie daily, at first blaming herself for his death. She, even after all the pain, claims Charlie to be a hero with lost hope to all those she tells and visits where he lays whenever she returns to Crawley. '''2D (''Toosy)'' * Summary: '''2D is the close friend and partner of Lucy, depending on the timeline and timestamp. The two share a unique connection, and are always looking out for one another. Though the both of them are often occupied with their school lives, they take the time to check up on one another - especially during stressful times. The trademark of their bond is through playing 8 Ball, in which 2D manages to always destroy her in. Lucy doesn't care if she wins or loses, she just loves his company and spending quality time with him. * '''First Meeting: '''Lucy and 2D first met in early 2017 through Jamie's connections. Their first interaction was short-lived and did not get far, however 2D felt this was enough to become curious of Lucy. Months later, during the time that Matty was absent, 2D returned. Lucy and 2D reconnected again, and instantly hit it off. Lucy was infatuated with him, just as he was with her. * '''Relationship: '''As friends, 2D and Lucy catch up whenever able to. Before they were together, there was an adorable nature to the bond, easing their way into a relationship. Their romantic relationship was quirky, and often had 2D in nervous shambles. Lucy forever loves 2D's awkwardness, and found this to be an adorable attribute to the relationship, giving Lucy something to help 2D feel more comfortable with when in her presence. Whilst their relationship was not always intimate due to nervousness, it had a deep romantic connection that came out at the most convenient of times - when the two were alone. Sadly, due to anxious confusion and guilt, 2D decided it best to tell Lucy that the right thing to do would be to end this relationship, living in fear that Matty would hurt him. Lucy disagreed with this and fought it, however eventually gave in, causing the romantic relationship to break apart much to both side's disappointment. Lucy still misses him greatly, and is fully willing to commit herself to him again. She knows that he feels the same way, as sometimes when he is intoxicated, he'll let his true feelings and thoughts slip out. This puts the current state of the relationship in an awkward position, however both 2D and Lucy roll with it. '''Matty Healy (''Moosy)'' * '''Summary: '''Matty is the partner of Lucy, and has been since very early 2017. The pair have an intensely intimate and sentimental relationship, practically being each other's source of oxygen, always trying to stay around one another - hardly able to keep their hands off of each other. However, Matty and Lucy have their relationship built around many other aspects, one of the key ones being strength. They are both very strong individuals and as a couple. * '''First Meeting: '''Matty and Lucy happened to meet through Jamie, years into him being her roommate. Lucy was cautious of him at first, however he was confident and somewhat cocky towards her. Soon enough, she found herself comfortable with him, and opened up very quickly. He was smooth talking, entertaining and professionally wrapping her around his finger. She decided to fight his urges for a short amount of time before conforming, her own feelings bursting through her act. From the very first day of interaction, it was very obvious there was something more than a friendship waiting to be dug up. * '''Relationship: '''After engaging in a relationship relatively fast, it is likely that a few bumps in the road would occur. However, the bumps that did occur often led themselves back to Matty's intense substance abuse addiction. Lucy struggled with this, as she knew he was putting himself in danger, and in retrospect, was also potentially putting her in danger. Matty's moods were often prone to change, consequently initiating many arguments, whether intentional or not. These arguments would have the recurring theme of Lucy begging him to try rehab, and him shutting it down. These problems caused Matty to walk out and disappear several times, causing more worry. Each time he would return, the relationship would heal itself, however in reality it was causing it to become less tolerant to these situations. With Matty constantly intoxicated, it became hard for Lucy to tell the difference between his sober self and who she knew him as. This built up tension led to a horrendous argument a few months before Christmas, in which venomous words were spat both ways - causing Matty to legitimately disappear for months. With Lucy left home hurting, it crossed her mind several times that Matty may not even be able to survive alone. Thankfully during this time, without her knowledge, Matty had made the decision to go to rehab and was bettering himself every day. By the time Christmas Day came around, Matty had returned to her, better than ever. The two had both matured individually during this time period, and after a month or so of waiting, they decided to start their romantic relationship over again. With Matty stable and the two of them happier than ever, the relationship found healthier roots and has stayed that way since. something to come soon Category:Characters Category:Main characters